


oopsie schwoopsie

by ThatHufflepuffNerd



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Original Fiction, Other, flashfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHufflepuffNerd/pseuds/ThatHufflepuffNerd
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a collection of short fragments of bits and bobs that kind of ring out in the mess that is my head. They're in no way complete. I've never written fanfiction before so this is my way of trying it out. I really hope some of y'all would share your truthful criticism? I really want to write fanfiction one day, but don't feel confident enough yet. As said, these will not be complete and will differ in fandoms and characters. We'll see how this journey goes.How about it? Will you join me?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> how's it going?
> 
> So this is my first try? Um... it's Zuko angst? Based off of the first seasons where he's sent out on that stupid quest (istg if I meet his dad I'll personally kill him, Aang's prinicples be damned). 
> 
> Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes, english is like, my third language? I think?
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Zuko isn’t stupid, regardless of what Azula or his father might say. He knows the mission he was sent on was a hopeless case from the beginning. 

The avatar hasn’t been seen in a hundred years. Finding him was like finding a metaphoric needle in a haystack as large as the fire nations empire. Even if Zuko were to find the avatar, they’d most likely be a master of the elements by now and what was he – a 13 year old – supposed to do against someone like that? 

He knew what he did was shameful and why his father was mad. Again, he wasn’t stupid. But he didn’t see how what he did was wrong. He believed in what he said. Doesn’t that make him a good thinker? A good… leader? Zuko thought so at first. Obviously he was mistaken, otherwise he wouldn’t be on this ship right now, miles away from his home. His childhood. 

His memories.

The pain lessened. It always does. He’s learned how to deal with the scars that build up. He’s seen them all: the small scars from accidents while sparring with Azula, the scratches and marks from the harsh training from his Sensei, the burn marks from his father when he didn’t do well, the burn marks he causes himself when he doesn’t do well. Even the emotional scars: he’s seen them all too. His face is one of the worser ones though. The pain is duller now, a faint echo of what it used to be – but still ever present. 

He didn’t need their pity. He doesn’t think they’ve realized that he notices the stares and glances that get thrown his way more often as the days pass. They do try to be subtle. But he sees. 

It makes him feel weak. Weaker. Like everything really is hopeless. That he will be banished forever, that he’ll never even get close to redeeming himself. That he’ll stay undeserving of respect forever. He sees it in the way the crew follow his orders, no matter how childish they seem. He sees it in the way Iroh tries to distract him with games and tea. He sees it in the way the admirals try their best to be respectful when they let him down gently with no new information. 

He hates it.

He hates feeling weak. He hates being pitiful. He hates that he understands. 

That everything is pointless. That he is pointless. 

But most of all he hates that he knows. Knows that...

That he’s been abandoned.


	2. ???? Memories go brrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece is called "Where are you Mommy?" and was found in the depths of old documents. Don't know how it didn't end in the trash at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> It's me.
> 
> I wrote this in, what I think was, 7th Grade? It's completely unedited so oops. I also don't remember what I based it off of... 
> 
> I read a lot of books with gifted kids as characters so. Yeah.
> 
> It's an attempt at being angsty, and i am aware that is cringy.
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy and criticise it to your hearts delight!

I was staring at her face. It looked so peaceful but it didn’t seem rested either. Next, to her, the monitor beeped quietly. Her pulse didn’t seem to get stronger or weaker. I took her cold nearly lifeless hand in mine. 

“Please don’t leave me Mommy...” 

A nurse came in to do the usual check-up. 

“Jacob please can you quickly go wait outside? It will only take a minute.” 

Unwillingly I walked myself out of the door. I was standing in the cream-colored wall hallway. The linoleum lights flickered over me. It smelled like disinfectant here, I miss mummy’s lavender smell. In the distance, I heard a baby cry out. I was staring up at the linoleum lamps as I heard footsteps coming towards me. 

“Hey, how is my favorite 10-year-old sonny?” My dad smiled at me weakly and embraced me in a hug in his strong muscular arms. 

“I want mum.”

He sighed and replied “Don’t we all sonny, don’t we all... ” 

He looked into blank space for a moment before continuing, “So, sonny what do you say about doing some math?” 

I nodded gingerly and gave a shy smile. My one perk of being a gifted person was that no one would suspect a 10 year- old, brown haired, blue eyed boy to be one. We sat against the wall while my dad questioned me. 

“Ok, what is 10 times 5 and subtract 35 from it and add 2 to it.” 

I took a moment to think “17,” My dad smiled approvingly. After a few more questions my dad started to speak about mom again. 

“You know when I first met her she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen…. I know the times have changed and I’m with another but if something happens to Coral I don’t know …..”

My father, the man who I’ve always astonished for his bravery and non-fearful self let out a deep sob and tears came to his eyes. I embraced my dad in a hug. 

At the same moment, the Nurse came barging through the door and shouted to no one, in particular, I guessed. 

“Quickly, Doctor, her heart rate is going too fast, we're losing her!” In a matter of seconds, a bunch of nurses and 2 doctors barged into my mum’s room with devices I have not learned the name of yet. 

“Mummy! Mummy! I want to see mummy!” my dad held me back as the last nurse closed the door behind her. After quite a while the doctor came out looking quite defeated. My dad and the doctor went into a more quiet corner and left me there. 

The nurses were standing at mummy’s bedside and looked at me sadly. 

“Jacob, dear I think Mommy has gone in a very deep sleep. She won’t be waking up.” 

The nurse was Angela who did regular check-ups every day. 

I took a deep breath and said: “You mean she passed away and is now in heaven?” 

The nurse’s eyes turned big. She slowly nodded. Without a word, I went over to mummy and laid down beside her. I tried lying as still as I can so God might think I passed to and can join mummy now too. 

But first I have to remember her. 

She still smelled faintly of lavender. That’s when my tears slowly came dropping down. 

My dad came in and his expression tugged at my heart some more. 

“Come on sonny, we have to go there is nothing to be done...”


	3. Some Anne x Gilbert fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, 
> 
> wassup gang?
> 
> Sorry, that was rude.
> 
> Umm... this is some Gilbert and Anne fluff(?) I wrote some time before the third season aired. i recently found it and edited it but it's still... lacking in some ways. It could definitely better but i hope it is a nice read.
> 
> Anne thinks about the concept of love and stumbles upon Gilbert who gladly spends his time with her.
> 
> Also,
> 
> mamma mia, here we go again

Anne sighed contentedly, reminiscing about her past.

Her old self couldn’t even imagine the freedom of taking a walk by herself like this. 

She smiled to herself as she recalls all the good things which have happened to her over the past few months. She made friends, broadened her knowledge and was accepted into a family of her own. She experienced many new things like the sisterly bond she created with Diana, the motherly love she received from Marilla, the kind gestures from Matthew and just the overall feeling of love. 

Love, she thought to herself, was a strange thing. Something that slips in through the cracks without one noticing. It plants itself and sprouts and by the time you catch a hold of it, it’s sprouted into something beautiful, something big and vibrant and just alive.

Her mind wandered on the topic eventually reaching the image of a certain someone. She thinks about his hair falling just above his eyes which so often held her gaze, exchanging words they were both too shy to say out loud. She never would have imagined someone like Gilbert Blythe would ever enter her life. The memories she had of him were fond. She regretted the way she acted the day she first met him and cringed at her actions. But she has learned more, she has improved. 

She values Gilbert’s presence as much as she values her new freedom. She took some time but she realized she truly cared for Gilbert. These emotions being so new to her, made her feel overwhelmed at first but she came to terms. She could not imagine a life without him. 

Anne was startled out of her train of thoughts when she heard leaves and branches crunching behind her as she reached their hideout. She turned around only to be confronted by the very person she was daydreaming about. 

Gilbert stood there with his sly grin as he eyed the red-headed maiden up and down. Anne swallowed emptily and stood straight meeting his gaze. 

“Hello Gilbert, how do you do? Do you have any business with me?” Anne said, her mind racing, pondering if her words were too harsh or if they gave any sign of her feelings towards him. Stupid girl, she thought, Gilbert may be smart but he can’t read minds… right?

“Hello Anne, Good and you? No specific business, I just saw you walking around as if in a trance and thought it’d be better if I followed you so you wouldn’t injure yourself.” He replied easily, the grin still playing on his lips. 

“I appreciate the offer but I didn’t need it.” Anne said as she turned to the hideout and went towards it. She could hear Gilbert following her but didn’t try to stop him knowing it was futile.

Her pace slowed as she reached their cozy little hideout, a smile growing on her face as she took in the familiar view.

“Did you guys build this yourself? It looks… amazing.” Gilbert whistled through his teeth as he gained a full view of the mystical shack the friends built. 

Anne’s heart warmed up to Gilbert some more as he showed obvious interest and appreciation of their work. That was something she truly, and deeply, admired in him.

“May I enter it?” Surprised by the question Anne turned back towards Gilbert.

“I don’t want to push my boundaries or anything, it just looks really… amazing.” 

Anne pondered over the boy's motive but nodded giving him a free way to the entrance. 

She watched as his taller stature bent down to enter, careful not to bang his head. She could hear his clothing rustling inside as he tried to find a comfortable space. She followed him in and took her usual spot in the corner after closing the door. She faced Gilbert and motioned for him to sit down. 

As they sat Anne felt conscious of the silence as she looked around everywhere but Gilbert’s eyes. She wouldn’t know what to do once she caught a hold of his brown gaze. 

Instead she looked out the window and watched the sunlight coming through the branches waving in the tree, swaying along to the tune the birds sang. All the while she was blissfully unaware of Gilbert looking at her with a warm, fond gleam in his eyes. 

“It really does look nice. Do you often come here? What do you do in this little haven?” a smirking Gilbert inquirers, successfully breaking the silence. 

Anne, happy at the prospect of chatting, spins around to finally look at Gilbert.

“Yes, we often come here. We write stories and have a small tea here. It’s always a lot of fun, especially if your company enjoys being with you as much as you enjoy being with them.”

Anne prattles on, steadily ignoring the fond look Gilbert directs at her. Unsure on what to do with his attention she keeps rambling on, her nerves getting the best of her. 

\----

As the chatter dies out, the daylight has begun to fade. Gilbert hasn’t interrupted once. Anne doesn't understand how he dealt with her incessant pratter: most people would tell her to hush after some time. He stayed focused on her and made small committed grunts whenever there was something he agreed on. Anne appreciated his efforts and felt her affection grow.

“Well I think it is time we depart… shall we?”

Anne looked up as Gilbert spoke for the first time since her waterfall of words ceased. He stood, towering over her, offering his arm out to help her up.

“Why thank you kind sir.” The playful tone and smirk didn’t go unnoticed by Gilbert.

“No problem my fair lady. It’s been a delight.”

Anne giggled at his willingness to rebuttal and together they exited the small shack.

Neither felt the need to fill the space with words, and neither felt the need to let go of the others’ hand.

Yes, Anne thought, love is strange. I don’t think I mind it though.


	4. Beware Jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> This was a songfic I wrote last year for a short introduction task in my english class.  
> I based it on Dolly Parton's song "Jolene", but like tried to make it creepy. I love the woman but this specific song has always captured my attention whenever it was played and raised my respect each time.  
> It's incredibly short (thanks for that Mr.M) but I hope it's a nice read.
> 
> Peace.

He knew of the so-called “dangers”. He knew about the rumors. Drunkenly he remembered the stories he just heard from the tavern he left.

“You’d be careful not to venture near the shore on days like these. Nothing good comes from it.” 

“How come?” he inquired.

“The Mistress of the Sea ain’t very picky. She’ll take what she can get. We’ve lost many men that way. Be wary, and don’t go near the shore.”

The man never liked being told what to do. Especially not by someone who he just met in a run down tavern in an even more run down city. He didn’t believe the stories for one second. Sure he heard about folklore and mythology but that’s all it is. Myth. Sirens, witches and dragons don’t exist. Never have, never will. 

The city must be insane to believe in something like that, the man though as he stumbled down the streets. A woman with white skin, red hair and green eyes with a voice that lures men to her? That, he thought, sounds like a siren and those, those don’t exist. Never have, never will. Reaching the street parting cobble from sand he stood for a moment looking at the sea. Well, come on out, he thought. If you’re really there, “Mistress of the Sea” come on out and get me. Looking at the waves crashing onto the sandbanks without a danger in sight he felt invincible. When was the last time he felt this way? 

Making his way down on the sandy ground, his eyes piercing the moon reflecting on the water, he never noticed how far he’s walked into the water. And what was that sound? It was sweet and soft. It sounded like the lullaby his mother used to sing. Mother. How long it’s been since he’s heard her. He should meet her again soon. Soon. 

The melody encased him, lulling him to go further, deeper into the waters. He went on, never once noticing the red-haired vixen in front of him grinning widely. Never once noticing the shouts from the shore.


End file.
